


All My Loving

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Genji/Angela [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: The exchange of paper correspondence has been the bedrock of many a long-distance relationship. Angela and Genji are old-school enough to enjoy getting letters from each other, and responding in kind. It helps that plenty of their letters are smutty!





	All My Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for the best couple in a while! I love these two, so let's get another peek into their relationship!
> 
> A bit of a different one here: this one has a frame narrative, taking place almost entirely in letters! I’m not marking dates, but hopefully some idea of the time passing will be communicated by the writing.
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile), so take a look there and on the rest of my portfolio to see if there's anything else that you like!

_Genji,_

_Thank you again for reaching back out to me so quickly. However, I must reassure you that I am perfectly safe. The international community has helped pressure all sides in this Caspian conflict to accept a temporary ceasefire that looks to be taking the crisis down the path to true negotiation and reconciliation. But even if they had not, I assure you that our organization would never allow us near the front lines, however much I might be able to assist with my Valkyrie technology. It frustrates me to be separated from those who need me most urgently, but I am fully aware that attempting to break this restriction endangers even more lives. My current set of patients certainly keeps me occupied well enough to discourage such rebellious thoughts._

_But enough about me. As I emphasized, I am safe, though your concern is deeply touching. How have you been? How is China? Dr. Zhou has resumed her operations in Xi’an, so I can get you in contact, if you’d like to visit with her. It’s been some time since the Recall, and you haven’t seen her since, unless I’m mistaken. Is Tekhartha Zenyatta enjoying your visit?_

_I am not so materialistic as to ask for a souvenir, my dear, so I hope you aren’t planning on making any expensive purchases on my behalf. I have no desire for you to fall prey to overpriced tourist-targeted marketing, especially if it is for my sake. However, as your girlfriend, I would appreciate it if you might attach a photo of yourself, perhaps with some landmark or sight you find particularly beautiful, to your reply. Though I can view the gallery from our last meeting at any time, I would still enjoy an update of that sort. But please, do not go through undue trouble for this: I would hate for you to not get the utmost out of your trip._

_With love,_

_💛Angela_

* * *

_Angela,_

_I beseech you to forgive my anxiety. I know that you would never take an unnecessary risk and that you are in capable hands, but when contemplating your safety I cannot help but become ill at ease. It will pass soon, especially given your reassurance._

_China is everything I had imagined and more. Though my Master and I are here on business, attempting to connect with Omnic Rights groups in the area and establish communications between them, we’ve taken plenty of time to enjoy the sights. I admit that I became rather enthralled with the Tianyu Nature Museum. More specifically, with the paleontology on display. It is easy to see how such fossils were seen as evidence of the existence of dragons. I am curious as to what the scientists might say about my own abilities, but I did not find the opportunity to speak with any, and even if I had, perhaps it would have been a poor idea to offer myself for experimentation as my Master suggested. On the subject of him, he is doing quite well: no incidents to speak of, though his dry wit confuses those who engage in conversation with him. As for Dr. Zhou, I appreciate the offer, but I do not believe I have time to meet her in person, and would prefer to focus on my Master’s goals, which do not have us traveling to Xi’an._

_Some time will have passed since you sent me your original message by the time you receive this reply. How is the situation developing? Do you have any idea when your current assignment might end? I am eager to see you again._

_I understand your desire, Angela, and am perfectly happy to accommodate you. Enclosed in this correspondence is a picture I took in my hotel room with the Pingyi sunset visible. I trust that it will provide you with the enjoyment that you had in mind. Not to flatter myself, but I believe I got a rather excellent shot of something particularly handsome. Perhaps you might return the favor, if you are able?_

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

_💚Genji_

* * *

_Genji,_

_I appreciate your understanding, and do not begrudge your concern. We have both been at risk before, and knowing that you held me in your thoughts is incredibly comforting. But please don’t worry yourself further about my safety._

_I assume it was your Master’s goal to make contact with these organizations? I’m not aware of the state of Omnic Rights in China, but I hope you stay out of trouble. And yes, I’m saying that_ after _asking that you not worry about me. But I’m obligated to be a trifle concerned when my boyfriend mentions plans to fraternize with groups that do not always have the best reputation. Still, I trust that you’re meeting with the right kinds of people, and wish them and you the best of luck. As for Dr. Zhou, I understand, as would she were she to be made aware of this correspondence. But I won’t tell her if you don’t!_

_I’m overjoyed to hear of your museum experience! There is no shame in finding dinosaurs fascinating: the sight of them reminds all of us how short our time on this planet has been, how majestic life can be, and how our culture is shaped by what we find in the world. Will you get the opportunity to visit any digs, or perhaps the archaeological sites?_

_The situation has stabilized quite a bit since my original message. The belligerents are in diplomatic discussion, and the fighting has actively ended, though the long process of wrangling out a treaty still awaits us. The lack of violence means medical personnel such as myself, who are focusing on trauma surgery (my nanotechnology can work miracles, but not on the scale needed to quickly address every injury, and so I chose to devote myself to healing people the old and bloody way), will no longer be necessary. Now the task falls to the disease doctors to manage the inevitable upsurge in illnesses in the displaced populations._

_As for your attached photograph...I am deeply grateful, my dear, although I admit I wasn’t expecting something so...grand. Magnificent, even. The sunset, while gorgeous, was rather less impressive than what you had to show me. I’ll make sure to make good use of it when thinking of you and awaiting your response. I am sending something similar for your enjoyment, though finding a private moment to get the image proved to be difficult. Perhaps you might send something again?_

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_💛Angela_

* * *

_Angela,_

_It was his idea indeed! But please don’t worry: we are only reaching out to those groups who have pursued their goals without violence, of which there are a great many. My Master is skilled at encouraging dialogue between the factions that have divided the Omnics Rights community, which will make them coming out of the shadows that much easier._

_Dinosaurs, or at least their skeletons, are indeed as awe-inspiring as you have suggested. Unfortunately, we likely will not get the opportunity to visit many archaeological sites. As I mentioned, we will not be going to Xi’an (which rules out the Terracotta Army), and I suspect my Master will return with me to Nepal soon once he has sown the seeds of cooperation here. Even a wandering monk has to return home at some point, after all._

_The end of the conflict will, I dare to hope, bring a new stability to the region, and hopefully help mitigate or even avoid such devastation in the future. While it is frustrating to know that your tools cannot operate on the scale needed to deal with every problem, I sincerely hope that you do not take that as a failing on your part. Your technology is a marvel, the first and best of its kind, and this limitation is not the result of any mistake you made._

_My, my, Angela...I’m pleasantly surprised. Not only are you sending nude images through paper mail, but you’re taking them when half-dressed in your scrubs? I daresay, baring your chest for a quick picture while the white fabric of your coat cups your breasts must have been nerve-wracking. Rest assured, I...earnestly appreciated the gesture, and especially the flush in your cheeks as you worried that you might be caught. I will certainly send you something else in return, though things may be a bit messier than my last image._

_Do you believe you will get some time off soon, now that the conflict is over? I would like to take the chance to reunite when we can, ideally in Nepal._

_🐲Genji_

* * *

_Genji,_

_Good to hear! I didn’t intend to cast doubt on you or Zenyatta, so my sincerest apologies if that was not what I communicated. It’s disappointing to hear that you will miss out on so many opportunities in China, but I understand your master’s desire to return to the home he’s found again._

_That is very kind of you to say! I admit that even before the present difficulties I had some doubts, given how my technology has been abused in the past. But it’s good to remember that there’s a time and a place for everything: my nanotechnology can still save lives, even if it’s not the go-to for_ every _situation._

_I’m glad you appreciate my efforts, Genji, given how difficult that image was to get. And from what I can see, you certainly paid due respect to it. That’s quite a load, my dear. Is that all from me? I’m flattered! A shame it ended up somewhere other than on me or in me, but the sight of your cum dripping down your hands onto the floor is...well, intoxicating, especially given how deliciously drenched it left your cock._

_I can’t send you any more pictures for now, my dear, so I hope that a little taste of what you should look forward when I meet you in Nepal should suffice._

_Looking at your dick, at how vigorously you jacked yourself off, with nothing but a picture of me baring my breasts and looking embarrassed...well, it’s leaving me eager to see what you and I will get the chance to do when we get our hands on each other again. Will you push me to the ground and rub yourself all over my face, leaving me gasping and whimpering at the taste and touch and smell of your mighty cock? Or perhaps I’ll shove you to the floor instead, unlatch your mask, and grind your face against my cunt, not letting you rise until you’ve lapped up every drop. Would you like that?_

_Are you getting hard, reading this, reading about what’ll happen when our letters give way to touch? I’m getting wet just writing about it, Genji, writing about your cock and your lips and your fingers and every part of you...it’s leaving me wound up and almost soaking. I want you_ so much _. Here, I’ll kiss the letter when I’m done. It won’t leave a mark, but you’ll know I was there...and you can think of me the next time you masturbate to nothing more than an image of my breasts and the words I’m writing here._

_Angela._

* * *

_Angela,_

_So, is that what this has become? So be it. If you wish to arouse me, to awaken the dragon that you can stop provoking, then don’t let me stop you!_

_Yes, I jacked off to you, to the sight of your tits and the nervousness in your face. It was glorious, and I’ll do it again tonight, this time to the words you’ve so kindly gifted me about what you want to happen. I’ll stroke myself until I cum all over my metallic suit. It’ll be quite difficult to clean, but you’re worth it, Angela._

_Will you ever get the privacy to finger yourself, to release the tension that I know has been building up since we went our own paths, knowing we’d see each other again? I almost hope you don’t. I almost hope you don’t get the chance, so you can be riled up and unable to keep your hands and mouth and cunt off me as soon as our eyes meet._

_But I’m not cruel, Angela. You know as well as I that you’re free to do whatever you wish, should you get the privacy to work yourself to completion. And it’s no secret that we’re both virile enough that no matter how many times we cum...we can always fit in one more. I could jerk my cock minutes before meeting you at the steps of the monastery, and still be hard as diamond when I see the blond hair framing your face and the smile creasing your cheeks. Most importantly, when I am reminded in-person, once more, about just how much your tits seem to strain against almost everything you wear, how your hips flare out delightfully, how your ass begs to be grabbed. Perhaps I’ll bear you to the ground right away? We can only wait and see._

_I’m nearer to you, Angela. The letters will be able to arrive more often. I trust that you’ll make the same stops that you always do, and travel after sending a reply: I’ll have a letter waiting for you where you stay at each step on the road. I’m already at the Monastery, so you know how to address your letters. I do hope to hear from you soon. I miss how tight you feel around my dick, Angela, how eagerly it pulls me in when I fuck you. Do you miss how fulfilling it is to be slammed into, to be stuffed full?_

_Genji._

* * *

_Genji,_

_You wicked, cruel man! You know very well that I will have no opportunities to orgasm until after I’m gone from Azerbaijan. How could you tantalize me so?_

_Oh, wait, I’ve already left, and I’m already on my way, and I’ve already brought myself to a muffled, shrieking orgasm in a hotel bed, contemplating how you’ll ravish me, and how I’ll take my pleasure from you. I’ll worship your balls until they give up as much as they have to give, and I’ll take your cock down my throat so deep that I’ll be able to flick my tongue out to tickle your nuts. I’ll wrap my legs around your head as you bury your tongue between my legs, licking and slurping and twirling until I’m screaming and cumming from your mouth alone. I’ll shove your face into my tits so you can lick and nibble at them, groping and kneading as roughly or as gently as I want. I’ll let you bend me over, push me against a wall, fuck me into the mattress, so long as you don’t keep your dick away from me._

_Perhaps I can wear my Valkyrie suit. Do you like the idea of holding onto my halo as you fuck me, or pulling my wings as you rail me like there’s no tomorrow? I’m having a delightful time envisioning that. I may even bring some of my…’other’ outfits. Given how happy you were the last time I wore my Witch costume to bed, I expect you to greatly enjoy what I have in store._

_Wring me out on your cock, fill me up and cover me with your cum, and don’t stop until there’s absolutely no way we can continue._

_Soon, Genji._

_Angela_

* * *

_Angela,_

_Send nudes._

_Genji_

* * *

_Genji,_

_All that work to send a paper letter, and you merely request that I send you a picture of something you’ll see within days? Just for that, mister, you’re not getting any more teasing and temptation until—_

_I’m sorry, I can’t stop myself. Of course, Genji. Here’s a shot of me spreading my legs, a finger up my ass, moaning your name and how much I want you._

_Yes, this means anal._

_Angela_

* * *

_Angela,_

_My deepest gratitude for your kind words, and even kinder image. I’d be delighted to fuck your rear, though you may have second thoughts after having had time to adjust to not having my dick up your butt. Rest assured, it will be as phenomenal as last time._

_Also, I’m quite sure that Zenyatta, who picks up my mail from one of his students and has them deliver my correspondence to the monastery post office, has been reading the letters I’ve been getting and sending since I arrived. I imagine he got quite the shock. Perhaps that will teach him to not be a snoop? Unless I’m mistaken and the ruffled envelopes are merely the product of transportation, in which case I’ve gone and made myself paranoid._

_Master, if you’re reading this, I will bubble wrap your arms together._

_Genji_

* * *

Genji shuffled nervously from side to side in the light snowfall, glancing between his watch, the sun’s position in the sky, and down the road that Angela’s bus was due to come from.

For all his bravado, he was nervous. He hadn’t seen Angela in months, he was missing her for reasons other than, though not excluding, how much fun she was to fuck. Genji longed to see her smile again, to hear her gentle laugh and feel her fingers squeeze his tightly as they walked side by side. He was looking forward to being reminded of just how strong their connection was...and, if possible, figuring out whether taking the next step would be a good idea.

He suspected she was having similar thoughts, but any further theorizing was cut off as lights began to shine in the distance. Soon enough, the bus came rolling up the path, and Genji’s breath seized in his throat as it rolled to a stop. The door shifted open, and a procession of travelers shuffled out: pilgrims, villagers, tourists and scientists. At last, he saw her, hanging near the back of the last group, silent and dragging her luggage behind her.

“Angela!” Genji called out, stepping forward to take her baggage. All the teasing, all the bawdiness slipped from his mind in an instant, and he was left with nothing but wonder and anticipation.

She looked up.

Angela was dead tired, addled from the time zone and altitude change even with her gradual progression from west to east. Her shoulders ached from carrying her belongings, and her breath was definitely sour from a long bus trip without brushing. She really needed to pee.

But she also remembered exactly how eagerly she and Genji had written to each other, just as intensely as all the times they’d done so in the past, albeit with even more ribaldry than even their earliest post-sexual communication. Just a little bit more, though.

More importantly, Angela was remembering how much she’d been looking forward to seeing him again, and not just because he had a great dick, used his hands well, and ate her out diligently. He completed something in her, and being apart had taken its toll subtly. She wanted to be with him, not out of dependency but because she knew just how much happier they both could be. Was Genji ready, though?

That would have to wait. He was standing there, mask off, beaming and extending a hand to take her burden. In more ways than one, she had to note, as she took the last step through the light snowfall and took his hand.

“Genji.” Angela squeezed his hand and felt him return the gesture. The fingers she had gripping her luggage slipped, and it fell to the ground.

“Do you want me to—”

She leaned forward and kissed him, and he stopped to take her head in his palms and deepen it. The emotions that had been simmering under the surface, expressed through writing, came to the fore once again. The wind was cold, but their lips and cheeks were warm, warmer than anything Angela had felt since arriving in Nepal.

When their mouths separated, they smiled in tandem.

“I missed you.” Genji murmured, pinching a lock of blonde hair that had slipped below her hood between two mechanical fingers.

“I missed you, too.” Angela concurred, nuzzling her nose against a scar on his cheek, pulling herself closer against him.

She almost wanted to stay by him forever, her lone spot of heat on this chilly mountain, but reality caught up to her.

“I hate to disappoint you, but I think I’m going to have to put a hold on any lovemaking for now, _liebling_.”

“I completely understand, Angela.”

“At least until I get to freshen up and rest a bit.” She smiled as he reached for her luggage, relieving her arms and shoulders of the weight that had sat on them so uncomfortably for so long. “After that…”

Angela bit her lip, tilted her head down, and looked up through her eyelashes at Genji. His breath hitched, his cheeks flushed even further, and his cock began to grow erect beneath his suit.

They'd been looking forward to this for a long time. Tonight couldn’t come fast enough, but they could wait a little longer.


End file.
